The present invention relates to baskets and, more particularly, to a bamboo basket, which is practical for production by a mass production process.
A variety of materials including ceramics, glass, wood, plastics, stainless steel, and etc., may be used for making containers for holding things as well as for the purpose of decoration. Recently, small decorative items of bamboo and wooden materials have been well invited by consumers. Conventional bamboo baskets are commonly made by adhering bamboo slats a woven structure of bamboo strips to shaped frames. There are also known bamboo baskets in which wire members are used to fasten bamboo slats or woven structure of bamboo strips to shaped frames. A bamboo basket made by using glue to fasten bamboo slats a woven structure of bamboo strips to shaped frames is less strong, and the bamboo slats or woven structure tends to be forced away from the shaped frames. A bamboo basket made by using wire members to fasten bamboo slats or woven structure of bamboo strips to shaped frames is complicated and expensive.
The present invention provides a bamboo basket, which has a strong structural strength and, is inexpensive to manufacture. According to one aspect of the present inventions the bamboo basket is comprised of a bottom frame, a top open frame, a plurality of peripheral side panels respectively connected between the bottom frame and the top open frame and abutted against one another at an angle and defining with the bottom frame and the top open frame a holding space for holding things, the peripheral side panels each having a plurality of longitudinal bamboo slats and a plurality of transverse bamboo slats intersected with the longitudinal bamboo slats, a plurality of upright angle bars respectively connected between the bottom frame and the top open frame and attached to the abutted area between each two of the peripheral side panels at an outer side, and a plurality of packing strips respectively adhered to the peripheral side panels over the abutted area between each two of the peripheral side panels at an inner side opposite to the upright angle bars and a bottom side of each of the peripheral side panels. According to another aspect of the present invention, the longitudinal bamboo slats and transverse bamboo slats of each peripheral side panel have a series of longitudinally arranged coupling notches. By engaging the coupling notches of the longitudinal bamboo slats to the coupling notches of the transverse bamboo slats, the longitudinal bamboo slats and the horizontal bamboo slats are intersected together. According to another aspect of the present invention, the top open frame, the bottom frame, the peripheral side panels and the upright angle bars have respective through holes, and lock pins are respectively mounted in the respective through holes of the top open frame, the bottom frame, the peripheral side panels and the upright angle bars to secure them positively together.